Empezando
by Herms Wylde
Summary: Una historia sobre Hermione y Fred. Desde el primer curso.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes manejados en esta historia no son de mi autoría le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo disfruto con ellos.

Hermione se encontraba mareada y nerviosa, estaba esperando para ponerse el sombrero seleccionador y en su estómago parecía haberse puesto en marcha una estampida de antílopes, McGonagall pronunció su nombre y ella se acercó lentamente al taburete. En cuanto se hubo sentado se lo pusieron rápidamente.

-Ajá... veo valentía e inteligencia, pero también audacia, mmmm, veamos en que casa puedo ponerte...-parloteaba el sombrero seleccionador.

Los alumnos esperaban ansiosos, el sombrero seleccionador nunca había tardado tanto en decidirse.

*Espero que se de prisa -pensó Hermione- no soporto ser el centro de atención...*

-De acuerdo, ya he tomado una decisión, tu casa será GRYFFINDOR -anunció a voz en grito.

Toda la mesa de los leones aplaudió como loca, Hermione se dirigió deprisa al banco más alejado de la multitud que dio la casualidad de que era al lado de dos pelirrojos casi idénticos.

-Hola, me llamo Fred y este es mi hermano George -se presentó uno de ellos mientras el otro le sonreía.

-Yo me llamo Hermione, pero la verdad es que tu tienes más cara de George que él-comentó distridamente mientras se metía un trozo de lomo en la boca.

-Vaya... -Fred y George se miraron mutuamente sorprendidos- ¿Cómo sabías que en verdad yo era George?

-No lo sabía, es solo que cuando me dijeron sus nombres mi cabeza me dijo que era al contrario.

-Que pasada -dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Debes tener un sexto sentido para los gemelos o algo así -dijo George.

-Si, bueno nosotros nos vamos ya chica del sexto sentido -se despidió Fred riéndose.

-De acuerdo, Gred y Feorge, nos vemos mañana -contraatacó Hermione.

Fred y George se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Esos son buenos, te los tomaremos prestados, adiós -dijo George guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione se puso como un tomate, pero por suerte ellos ya se habían dado la vuelta y se dirigían hacia la puerta.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, el prefecto de Gryffindor los guió hacia su sala común.

En cuanto llegó a su cuarto, se puso el pijama y se acostó. No sin antes recodar a aquel pelirrojo guiñándole como si la conociera desde siempre.

Espero que les haya gustado. A todos los que leeis, ¡dejad reviews! Son solo 5 segundos y a mi me hacen muy feliz.

Quiero hacer una mención especial para **lobalunallena** por haberme dejado mi primer review en mi primera historia publicada, ¡muchas gracias!

Un besazo.

Herms Wylde.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes manejados en esta historia no son de mi autoría le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo disfruto con ellos.

**Chapter 2:**

Estaba en el comedor pensando en las clases de aquel dia. La primera había sido transformaciones es la que dos chicos habían llegado bastante tarde; la segunda pociones, con un profesor un tanto antipático y gruñón; la tercera historia de la magia, una clase muy monótona; la cuarta cuidado de criaturas mágicas y la quinta defensa contra las artes oscuras, aunque hací a ya bastante tiempo que el mundo mágico vivía en paz y nadie usaba magia oscura, o eso se pensaba.

-Hola Hermione -dijo Fred sentándose a su lado y sacándola de su ensoñación.

Venía con su gemelo y los dos chicos más.

-Hola Fred, hola George-saludó Hermione.

-Hermione-dijo Fred mientras George arrasaba con el pollo en salsa- te presento a Harry Potter un amigo de la familia y a Ron, nuestro "encantador" hermano pequeño.

-Hola Hermione-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Hola, chicos, ¿están en mi clase verdad?- dijo mirandolos con un brillo divertido en los ojos mientras ellos se ponían rojos.

-Si, supongo que nos viste llegar tarde en la primera hora... del primer dia... del primer año... que asistimos a Hogwarts-dijo Ron apenado mientras suspiraba.

Los gemelos y Hermione se empezaron a reir a carcajadas, al poco rato Ron y Harry también se les unieron.

Hermione no podía estar más contenta; había pasado todo el día con Harry y Ron, y le habían enseñado muchos pasadizos que ellos conocían, habían pasado la tarde en el lago hablando, así, Hermione se había enterado de que ellos se conocían desde pequeños, de que Harry era huerfano y vivía con su padrino Sirius, de que Ron tenía seis hermanos...

También ella les había contado sobre su vida, sus gustos...

-Hola Hermione-saludaron Parvati y Lavender mientras se sentaban en sus respectivas camas.

-Hola chicas-correspondió Hermione- ¿cómo les ha ido el día?

Muy bien, ya sabes, nos hemos pasado todo el día intentando llegar a todas las clases a tiempo-dijo Lavender- ¿y tu?

-Yo he estado explorando el castillo con Harry y Ron-sonrió Hermione- bueno chicas, voy a acostarme ya, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Hermione-dijo Parvati mientras bostezaba.

-Que descanses-dijo Lavender.

Ya eran las vacaciones de navidad y Hermione las pasaría en casa de los Weasley, adonde también irían Harry y su padrino Sirius.

-¡Vamos Herms!-gritó Harry- ¡Sirius ya está aquí!

-¡Ok!-contestó Hermione mientras arrastraba su pesado baúl hacia la salida.

-Deja que te ayude-dijo un hombre moreno y con los ojos color azul cielo- eres Hermione ¿verdad?

-Gracias, si, tu debes de ser Sirius ¿no?-dijo Hermione mirándolo con gratitud.

-Si, Herms, te presento a mi padrino Sirius Black-dijo Harry- y ahora pongamonos en marcha, que ya me parece estar oliendo la comida de la Sra. Weasley.

En el trayecto de la estación a la casa de los Weasley (ya que fueron en el coche de Sirius), Hermione no había parado de hablar con Sirius, y le había parecido que era una persona encantadora.

En cuanto llegaron a la cancela salió una mujer regordeta a recibirles.

-Vaya ¡por fin estáis aquí! Hola Harry cariño; Sirius encanto; y tu linda, debes de ser Hermione ¿cierto? Los chico me han hablado mucho de ti-parloteaba la Sra. Weasley.

En ese momento el estómago de Harry rugió.

-¡Pero donde están mis modales! Pasad, chicos, pasad-dijo mientras los empujaba por el camino hacia la puerta- ¡Dobby, cariño, lleva el equipaje a sus habitaciones, por favor!

-¡Claro Molly!-dijo un elfo de voz chillona y ojos saltones mientras hacia malabares con las maletas y cantaba villancicos.

Hermione se pasó toda la tarde con los gemelos decorando el árbol. De vez en cuando le gustaba pararse a mirar a Fred mientras este le hacía bromas a Ron, o cuando simplemente se sentaba al lado del fuego a pensar en nuevas bromas que inventar.

-Hermione, vamos despierta, ¡tenemos que abrir los regalos!

Hermione comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y a murmurar algo sobre tener que cerrar la puerta con llave. Cuando pudo enfocar bien , vió que era Fred, quien había ido a despertarla.

Fred al ver que ya estaba despierta le sonrió, la cogió de la mano y la llevo escaleras abajo hacia el salón.

-Menos mal que te has despertado, ¡llevaba dos horas intentando que lo hicieras!-dijo Fred fingiendo estar indignado.

-Vaya, ¡buenos dias Bella Durmiente!-dijo George riéndose a la par que le hacía una reverencia- parece que al fin habéis decidido honrarnos con su presencia.

Hermione bufó indignada- la verdad es que hoy no tenía ganas de mezclarme con los plebeyos e iba a quedarme en mi castillo- dijo Hermione poniendo voz de princesa Disney.

-¿Seguro? ¿O en verad lo que queríais el principe y vos era un día para vosotros solos?-dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas.

Mientras Hermione se puso roja y desvió la mirada y Fred maldecia a su hermano y murmuaba algo sobre no volver a contarle nada a ese cotilla que tenía por gemelo.

-Bueenno, vavmos ja zempeziar ya-dijo Ron mientras se comía una rana de chocolate.

Empezaron a abrir los regalos con una sonrisa y dandose las gracias mutuamente.

Fre abrió uno en el que había una pulsera de cuero y las iniciales G W, al principio pensó que se había equivocado, pero vió una tarjeta en la que ponía:

_Para Fred Weasley:_

_por ser una de las personas _

_más divertidas y sociables del colegio_

_(eso, claro, exceptuándome a mi xD)_

_Por hacerme reir cada vez que estoy_

_triste y por iluminar salas con tu sonrisa._

_Atte:Hermione Granger._

Justo en ese instante Hermione había abierto una caja en la que había un collar de plata con la forma de un dragón y una foto en la que salían Fred y ella en el lago, le dió la vuelta y leyó:

_Para Hermione Granger:_

_por su_

_inteligencia, por su sonrisa_

_encantadora, por no dejarse_

_intimdar por mis bromas,_

_y por esa mezcla de sabionda _

_y rebelde que eres, te mereces _

_este y mil regalos más._

_Atte: Fred Weasley._

-Gracias Herms-sonrío Fred- me ha encantado tu regalo.

-Me alegro de que te guste, el tuyo es precioso-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sabía que te gustaría-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Pero que ego!-dijo poniéndose roja.

-Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido-susurro Fred acercándose lentamente.

En ese momento llegaron los demás Weasleys con Sirius, y Hermione aprovechó la ocasión para escabullirse e irse a hablar con Harry.

**Bueno chicas, ¡espero que les haya gustado, y dejad reviews, que como ya sabéis me ayudan a continuar con la historia y me alegran el día! :P Me gustaría que me dijeran que prefieren: que cuente la historia de Fred y Hermione sin saltárme ningún año o que directamente me pase al 5º o 6º año.**

**Gracias a todas las que me escribisteis reviews en el 1º cap. iba a haceros una mención especial y eso, pero no se porque cuando subo este cap solo quedan los nombres a medias :S espero que os haya gustado,que os hayais divertido leyéndola y que no se os haya hecho muy pesada. :P **

**Un besazo.**

**Herms Wylde.**


End file.
